Rejected Romance
by xSkeletalRemainsx
Summary: Fanboy and Kyle are in a stressful relationship. A rejected romance. And one person decides on whether they sink or float. Too bad the one person is determined to make them sink.


**Rejected Romance**

By: Emily B.

**Author's Note**

Welcome to a new story! I know, I said I didn't want to have two fanfictions juggling at once, but I couldn't help it. I found the rough draft for this story in my notebook and it brought back the urge to want to write it. I have other stories that I want to write as well that may end up being posted sooner than I've planned. Please save all major questions for private messages. Thank you and enjoy the chapter.

**Chapter One: It Started With Rain**

This story starts like many romances usually do. Two mutual friends that slowly but surely fell in love. Though, unlike the many fairy tales you have heard, where the prince saves the princess, this story has a much more twisted ending. Why? The answer to that question is quite simple. This romance is different. It's a rejected romance between two young boys.

It all began on a rainy, fairly warm summer morning, when a young, masked male, aged around seventeen, entered his favorite working establishment- the Frosty Mart. He looked forward every morning to walking into the Frosty Mart. He looked forward to the wonderful smells, sights, and sounds. All the sweet aromas of nachos with cheese, warm hot dogs, and his favorite slush beverage brought a guaranteed smile to his pale face.

How could his wonderful job, the one that never failed to make him smile with the utmost joy, leave him with a slight twinge of pain and anger at the end of the day? It seemed to be the perfect job. Good hours, good pay, free snacks and comics galore, and not once was there a lunch rush that he couldn't handle. Perfect? Wrong.

A tall, twenty-something jock with dirty blonde hair and a golden goatee was the damper on Fanboy's otherwise glorious job. Boog was the muscular man's name. Boog constantly could and would find a reason to inflict some sort of pain, whether it be physical or emotional, on his lanky, teenaged co-worker.

"Hey, Lenny!" Boog shouted in his jock-like voice to the assistant manager of the Frosty Mart. "Clock in for me."

The slender, African-American male groaned heavily as he reluctantly gave into the blonde's demands, which he had been doing since he hired Boog way back when. Lenny quickly left the room with Boog's time card, ready to punch it. As the male with the overly-puffy, black hair left the room, Boog turned to Fanboy. He gestured for Fanboy to come over to the counter.

"Yo, Dweeb, how's about getting me a burrito? I'm starving over here."

Just as Fanboy began to reluctantly walk toward the counter, cringing slightly as he made his way closer to the big bully, a slender redhead burst through the the door, stomping his feet and flailing his arms. He was making cries of pain as he blew at his pale, freckled skin.

"Ow, ow, ooh!" The eighteen-year-old groaned in pain, quickly collecting himself when he noticed Boog and Fanboy staring at him with confused looks on their faces. "O-oh, he-hello. I just, ouch, um, needed to get out of the rain."

"Kyle!" Fanboy called with a deep concern in his voice as he rushed over to the freckled-faced boy. He placed his gloved hands on Kyle's fragile, scrawny shoulders and ushered him quickly behind the cereal aisle of the store. Fanboy used a hushed whisper as he spoke. "Babe, what were you doing out in the rain? You know it's like acid to your skin."

"Fanboy," Kyle blushed deeply, hiding the redness behind his hand and by looking to the floor. "Don't call me that in public. You know how some people are about our type of relationship."

The masked teen apologized by moving a hand to the side of Kyle's face, caressing softly against the blush that spanned across it. Kyle wanted to pull away from the touch, but couldn't help but find himself leaning into his boyfriend of a few months. He was caught up in Fanboy's warmth and generosity.

"I'll go get you a towel from the back room. Why don't you go get us some Frosty Freezy Freezes?"

Kyle looked a little reluctant as he looked to Boog, who was standing at the counter with a smirk, forming and deforming his hands into fists. He wasn't sure if Boog was just exercising as normal, or if he had overheard Fanboy's words and was ready to beat them both to a pulp. He nodded slightly with a sigh as he gave into his boyfriend's wishes. Fanboy place a tiny kiss to the wizard's cheek, smiling brightly at him.

The redhead slowly began to approach the counter once Fanboy had left his sight and entered the back room. He swallowed hard as he came face-to-face with the muscular male. He shook fearfully, remembering the horrible bopping he had received from Boog year earlier. He quivered softly as he placed his hands on the counter to gain Boog's attention.

"Yeah? What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy?" Boog asked with a harsh tone, pointing to the hand that he was currently balling into a fist.

"I... I apologize," Kyle's British accent squeaked nervously, though he felt a bit of relief as Boog didn't seem to recognize who he was. "Um, I'd like to pay for two Frosty Freezy Freezes. Er, p-please?"

Unfortunately, Boog picked up on the wording of Kyle's statement. Looking around with his baby blue eyes to see if he could spot another person around that Kyle may be ordering for. No one appeared to him. Suddenly, what he had witnessed was confirmed.

"Two? What do you need two for? There's only one of you."

"One is for a friend of mine," Kyle responded, trying to put anger and confidence into his fearful voice.

"A friend, huh? I don't see a friend anywhere," the blonde chuckled manically, holding a slight bit of anger in his facial expression when he thought back to what he had witnessed. "So, what were you and Dweebzilla doing behind the aisles?"

Kyle looked slightly stunned by the bully's question, his golden eyes widening as he slowly back away from the counter until he was out of reach of Boog's fist.

"I, uh, I have no idea what you're talking about," Kyle shuddered lightly, looking around with paranoia. "Look, can I just pay you and go about with my day? I have a lot of studying to do at home and I don't have the time to be bothered by you."

"I don't think you'll be going anywhere," Boog sinisterly chuckled his famous chuckle that he made before he bopped the daylights out of some poor soul. He crashed his knuckles together, licking his lips with the thrill of preparing to bop Kyle. However, the twenty-something male was interrupted by the sound of a door creaking open. His blue eyes widened with suspicion as he noticed Fanboy stepping out of the back room with a large, fluffy towel. Boog easily put two-and-two together, now being certain of what he thought. He looked to his co-worker with the towel and then to the soaking Brit. The situation was no obvious.

"Kyle!" Fanboy called from the door. "Could you, uh, help me clean up some spilled Frosty Freezy Freeze in the back of the store?"

"Er, s-sure. I'll be there in a bit."

Kyle rapidly placed his money on the counter and scurried off to the safety of his secret boyfriend- or at least who he though was a secret. He didn't even care nor did he noticed that he had just paid for a product that he didn't receive. Fanboy carefully and quickly ushered Kyle back behind the cereal aisle.

"Are you okay?" Fanboy asked soothing with concern lacing his soft voice. He gently moved the towel over Kyle's head, drying the wet, fiery locks.

"I'm fine, Fan," the wizard muttered under his breath, nuzzling against the fuzz and the warmth of the towel, making it easier to dry his hair. "Boog didn't recognize me. Although he was acting rather strange when I ordered our drinks. Drinks. I didn't get our drinks."

The masked teen chuckled faintly, smiling softly at his partner. He finished drying Kyle's hair and ran the towel over the rest of Kyle's body, making sure to dry the clothing as he did so. Kyle blushed heavily as the towel and Fanboy's hands moved across his body. He moved a hand to the super-fan's wrist as it lowered to his abdomen.

"That's okay, I'll get them when I clock out."

Kyle nodded in understanding, looking back to Boog, who was giving him a funny glare from the counter.

"I'd better go home, Fanboy."

Fanboy was ready to protest until he noticed Boog's glaring. He nodded in agreement, patting Kyle's shoulders, pulling Kyle a bit more behind the aisle so they were completely out of sight.

"Can I, um, can I have a kiss first?"

"I... don't think that would be such a good idea."

The green-eyed boy sighed lightly under his breath as disappointment filled him. He nodded despite his disappointment. He smirked softly as he leaned in and sneaked a kiss to Kyle's cheek.

"I understand," Fanboy agreed, running a hand through Kyle's hair, feeling slightly hurt as Kyle swatted his hand away. He noticed Kyle's uncomfortable expression, stepping aside to allow Kyle to leave. And the redhead did just that, as rapidly as possible at that.

* * *

><p>Fanboy walked back over to the middle of the counter, grabbing a mop to begin cleaning the floor as the day was drawing to a close. He sighed softly with love as he thought about Kyle. He leaned against his mop, a goofy smile plastered onto his pale, rosy-cheeked face.<p>

"Hey, hey, hey!" Lenny exclaimed as he walked by the dazed teenager. "Stop day dreaming and get back to work. It's almost closing time."

"Oh," Fanboy stated, jumping a little at the sound of Lenny's voice. He quickly got over the startle and began to mop the floor, making sure it sparkled as he went along. "Sorry, Lenard."

The green-eyed boy dipped the mop into the bucket once again, draining the water from the mop's strings, slapping it down onto the floor as he began to mop around the front of the counter.

"You, Fagboy," the dirty-blonde cackled, waving Fanboy over as the lanky teen began mopping around the Chimp Chomp machine. Fanboy's bright, emerald eyes went wide and darted over to the bully at the sound of the name.

"W-what did you just call me?" The super-fan's voice quaked with nervousness as the walked back over to the counter, letting his mop drop sloppily to the floor.

"You heard me," Boog replied, glancing over to the clock, once against bashing his knuckles together menacingly. "Oh, look, your shift's over. Guess you'd better get back home to the wife-y."

"What do you mean?"

"Get over here and I'll show you what I mean, you little fag," the muscular man hissed, pushing up the tattered sleeves of his Frosty Mart uniform. He formed his hand into a tight fist, ready to punch the teen's face into his skull.

Fanboy never understood why people had to use such a word as "fag". He never understood why people had such a problem with two people of the same sex being in love. It happens in every other species and nobody seems to care, but when it comes to people it's unnatural. He never understood why Boog had such a hatred for homosexuals. Maybe it was just a cold and careless heart, maybe it was fear, or maybe it was just jealousy over finding love.

"Actually, I was just leaving," Fanboy spoke with a rushed tone, scurrying out of the Frosty Mart as fast as possible. He walked along the side walk a little ways before tripping over his beloved redhead, who was sitting on the concrete of the sidewalk, flipping through his Necronomicon. He was huddled under the roof flap of the Frosty Mart, trying to avoid the rain water at all costs. "O-oh, Kyle, I'm sorry. What are you still doing out here?"

"It's fine," Kyle smiled, his braces gleaming up at Fanboy. He placed his Necronomicon on the ground, looking up to the slightly younger male. "I was just waiting for you and waiting for the rain to stop."

"Oh, right. I completely forgot about the rain. Don't worry, I have umbrella," Fanboy coolly stated as he opened the umbrella and helped Kyle up from the ground. He placed the umbrella over their heads, wrapping his free hand around Kyle's petite waist. This motion, though they didn't know it at the time, angered someone who was watching from inside the Frosty Mart. Little did they know, this would turn into something bigger than the both of them.


End file.
